1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of cancer diagnostics and therapeutics. In particular it relates to a gene which appears to be significantly associated with the progression of cancer to more advanced stages, including metastasis.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Metastasis is the neoplastic process responsible for most deaths from cancer, as the primary tumors can usually be surgically removed. Metastatic cells cytoskeletal changes, loss of adhesion, enhanced motility, and express proteolytic enzymes that degrade the basement membrane (1-3). However, much remains to be learned about this lethal process and further progress is contingent upon identifying novel genes and pathways that are consistently and specifically altered in metastatic lesions.
In the case of colorectal tumorigenesis, the genes associated with initiation and progression to the invasive (cancerous) stage are well known (4). However, no gene has been shown to be consistently and specifically activated in liver metastases, the lesions that are usually responsible for the death of colorectal cancer patients. There is a continuing need in the art for targets which are consistently and specifically activated in metastatic cancers.